I'll be home for Christmas
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Logan and Barek spend Christmas eve together. LoganBarek oneshot pure fluff


**Disclaimer**: -sings- I don't own, I don't own, Lllaawwww and Order!

* * *

Mike Logan. Now that was one interesting person, one of the most...exciting partners Carolyn Barek had ever had. None of her partners had even been like Mike. He was certainly a unique person, and Barek respected that. Now if only she could get him to stop hitting on her... 

Ok, well, maybe she didn't mind it that much, but still. A. He was her partner for goodness sakes, it would be practically taboo for there to be anything going on between them. B. He was a womanizer, and she didn't want to become another one of his sexual escapades. Another notch in his belt. Nope, she refused to lower herself to that standard.

If only Mike could change, then maybe...just maybe she'd risk getting scolded by Deakins and start something. But, she knew just as well as everyone else who had spent a day with Mike Logan that he wasn't planning on changing anytime soon.

Too bad she was so horrible wrong.

* * *

"Barek, Logan, my office please." Deakins commanded from his spot in the doorway of his office. His eyes gleamed with slight amusement as Logan practically growled at being disturbed and as Barek smacked him upside the head for growling. 

"What do you need Captain?" Carolyn inquired as she strolled into his office, a rather roughed up Mike Logan trailing after her, looking much like a little kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Deakins smiled, amused at their antics as he took a seat behind his desk.

"I just wanted to congratulate you two on closing up the Zander case. You blew both Carver and I away when you solved it so quickly." he complimented, smiling.

"Thanks Captain. It was a pain in the ass, but we solved it." Barek replied, her eyes gleaming with pride that they had gotten a compliment. It wasn't often Deakins congratulated them, especially when they had Goren and Eames to live up to.

"Since you both did such a great job, and Goren and Eames just have paper work to do, I figured you both could take Christmas eve off." he stated.

"Really Cap.?" Logan inquired, seeming surprised at the offer.

"Really. You've both earned it." came the Captain's reply.

"Thank you sir." Barek stated, standing, a smile playing upon her lips.

Logan watched his partner, head tilting to the side slightly as he noticed the way she smiled. It wasn't a fake smile like the ones she usually threw on. No, this one was real. He could tell because it wasn't only on her lips, but it also showed in her eyes. _I wonder if she's got a date or a boyfriend she plans on spending it with_... he thought to himself, frowning without realizing it.

This didn't go unnoticed by Deakins and he arched a brow in question.

"Aye Logan, you ok?" he asked. This caused Barek to look at her partner, since she hadn't notice anything wrong with him.

"Yeah, just fine Cap. I was just trying to think of which girl I'd like to invite over for some fun." he threw on his trademark grin and winked at Barek, who just rolled her eyes.

"Right...get out of my office." he stated, pointing to the door.

"Nice to see you too Cap." Mike stated, grinning as Deakins allowed a ghost of a smile to pass across his lips.

Both detectives exited the office.

"Hey Eames!" Logan called out, meandering over to her desk and leaning on it casually. "You doin' anything tomorrow night?"

"Yes, and it's going to be far away from you. Get away from my desk." Eames muttered and shoved at him.

"Aw, I'm hurt..." he stated and switched a glance at Bobby.

"Don't you dare ask it." Goren muttered, not even bothering to look up. "Sarcastic or not, it's still really weird."

Mike held up his hands in defence. "I'm goin'." he stated and wandered back over to his desk, plopping down in the chair.

"Must you taunt them?" Barek inquired, pretending to be doing paper work.

"Yeah. It's so much fun..." he answered, and then took a moment to observe his partner. Something was wrong, he could tell. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she was practically staring a hole through the paper she was holding. "You ok?"

It was when she didn't answer that Logan got a tad worried, though he had too much of a reputation to hold up to be gentle about drawing her back into reality. Instead, he crumpled up a sticky note and beamed her in the head with it.

That certainly caught her attention he thought to himself as she instantly came back to reality and glared at him.

"What was that for Logan?" she snapped, more irritable than usual. She didn't need this, not when she had so much on her mind.

"Woah there, someone is PMSing..." he trailed off and seemed surprised when Barek stood and walked over to him. At first he thought she was going to hit him, she had even risen her hand to do so, but resisted and simply left the squad room.

"Smooth move Logan." Eames commented, not even bothering to comment on the look he had given her.

Unlike his partner, Bobby seemed suddenly interested and had looked up to watch the whole thing take place. His head cocked to the side slightly as he analyzed the scene, wondering what was bothering his co worker. Figuring it wasn't any of his business, he went back to his paperwork, making his plans for Christmas eve and Day, both including his partner.

Logan sat at his desk, staring in the direction his partner had gone. _What's eating her?_ he thought, frowning and tapping his pen against the desk, slightly worried._ I hope it's nothing serious...should I got after her?_ he paused in his thoughts, casting a glance to the doorway. _Yeah..I think I should_ and without another thought, he rose from his chair and left the squad room.

By this time both Goren and Eames were watching, and both allowed a knowing smile to cross their lips.

"How much you want to bet they will be getting together in the near future?" she inquired.

"You know that's a rigged bet." he replied, smiling, before he stood and walked off to the break room to grab something to snack on.

Eames watched him go before getting back to paperwork.

* * *

"Taking your break a bit early eh?" Mike Logan stated softly as he slid into the booth across from his partner. 

"Why did you follow me? I thought you'd be smart enough to take a hint that I want to be left alone. Seems like you aren't even that smart." she muttered, sipping at the coffee she had ordered.

"What's wrong?" Mike inquired.

"Nothing." came Carolyn's reply.

"Well that's obviously a bunch of bull. Something is wrong. Was it something I said?" he asked, frowning as his partner remained silent. "Come on Barek, don't give me the silent treatment. What's eating you?"

"Nothing...**Logan**." she muttered, looking out the window.

The male detective winced at how harshly she had used his name. "Come on Carolyn." he murmured, an amused smirk crossing his lips as he watched her tense at the use of her first name. Not only did she become tense, but she visibly shivered. "What's wrong?" he asked tenderly, his voice low and soft, which seemed to be driving Barek up a wall.

"Stop...talking to me...like that..." she pleaded, looking up at him, eyes gleaming with uncertainty. She realized how pathetic she had just sounded and growled, running an agitated hand through her hair. "Just leave me alone Logan." he paused. "Please." and without another word she stood, tossing 5 dollars on the table before leaving.

Mike Logan sat back in the booth, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his partner go.

"I don't think I'll ever understand women." he stated, shaking his head.

"You and me both brother." the waiter stated as he came up and took the money. "If I were you, and if you don't want to lose your pretty girlfriend, you better come up with something sweet and romantic right away. Good luck with her." he patted Mike on the back before turning and walking off after pocketing the money Carolyn had left on the table.

"My..my girlfriend? Barek? My girlfriend?" he stated, but the waiter was already gone. "My girlfriend..." he laughed almost sadly. "Don't I wish."

* * *

"Hey Barek." Eames called, tailing after her coworker who looked to be heading back to the squad room. 

"Hmm?" Carolyn turned to face Eames, blinking.

_At least she looks better than earlier. She seems more relaxed._ Alex thought, before speaking, "How are you?"

"Fine." she replied, sighing. "Logan just...grated on my nerves a bit."

"Yeah, he has a knack for doing that to everyone." Alex smiled. "Just keep hitting him, he'll learn his lesson one of these days."

"Do you really think he can change?" Barek asked suddenly, instantly feeling foolish after speaking those words.

Alex became thoughtful, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought over it, before nodding. "Yeah, I do." she smiled slightly. "I think everyone can change."

Barek nodded slightly, watching her fellow detective.

"Don't think about it too much." Eames stated softly, smiling. "He just annoys you most, because he likes you." and without another word the blond haired detective exited the building, leaving Barek staring after her.

* * *

"It's snowing." Logan announced as he took a seat at his desk, his emerald gaze switching to his partner. "Looks like we are going to have a white Christmas." he offered her a smile. He had given Barek her space and it seemed to have paid off. Carolyn seemed a lot more relaxed than she had been earlier. 

"That's always nice." she stated. "Now if only I had someone to spend it with..." she murmured quietly to herself, thinking no one else had heard her.

Logan quirked a brow as he heard what she had said, but made no comment on it. Maybe he'd give Barek what she wanted for Christmas.

* * *

Tap, pause, tap, pause, tap. 

"It feels like I'm in highschool again..." Carolyn Barek muttered under her breath as she realized someone was throwing small, harmless pebbles at the window of her rather nice apartment. Padding over to the window she pulled back the curtains, simply staring. Down on the ground stood Mike Logan, dressed in a pair of nice pants and a jacket. He looked like he was freezing cold, but that didn't stop him from tossing another pebble, even though he had already gotten her attention.

Opening the window, Barek stuck her head out of it and called down to Logan, "Mike Logan you must be freezing your scrawny butt off out there..."

"How do you know my butt is scrawny? You been lookin' at it lately?" he retorted smoothly, eyes gleaming.

"Pfft. Like I'm going to admit to that." she paused, sighing. "Get up here before you freeze to death. I don't need to be feeling guilty because you ended up turning into a human popsicle while throwing pebbles at my window..." another pause, "And I don't want to have to break in a new partner."

"Aww, don't I feel loved. See you in a bit...Carolyn." he grinned, and Barek shivered, watching as Mike seemed to vanish into the building. Closing the door, she rubbed her arms, sighing. A small cat, looking to be just getting out of kitten hood meowed and rubbed against her legs.

Carolyn smiled and bent down, picking up the cat. "What am I getting myself into?" she murmured softly. The cat just meowed at her.

It took Mike about two minutes to dash up to Barek's apartment. He was about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing his partner who was still holding the cat.

"I always thought you'd be a cat person." he commented, putting on the infamous Logan grin.

"Really, how about you?" she held the cat out to Logan who retreated a step.

"No thanks, I'm much more of a dog person." he replied, watching as Carolyn set the cat down.

"You going to stand in my doorway all night, or are you going to come in?" she asked.

"Depends, is there mistletoe hung above the doorway?" he questioned, poking his head in.

Barek delivered a swift wack to it, rolling her eyes. "No, get in here." she stated and tugged the taller detective into her apartment, shutting the door.

"So this is the lions lair eh? Heck of a lot more charming than my place..." he walked in and looked around a bit, before looking back to his partner. There was a certain something in his eyes that caused a shiver to run up Carolyn's spine.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" she inquired.

"Well, it's Christmas eve, Deakins gave us the day off, and I have absolutely nothing to do. So I figured I'd come spend Christmas eve with my favorite person in the world." he grinned and sighed as Barek gave him a skeptical look. "Ok, I'm only here because Eames denied me a date..." he joked, but frowned as something flashed in Barek's eyes.

"So..I'm just your...I don't know, last on your list?" she muttered, turning away. She was making a big deal out of nothing, she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

"Woah there, I was just kidding Carolyn. I'm not interested in Eames..." she gave him a look of disbelief and he sighed. "Okay, she's attractive, but the attraction doesn't go deeper than the skin."

"Why are you here Logan?" she asked, not bothering to look at her partner.

In a matter of seconds he was in front of her, his hand cupping her chin as he tilted her head up to meet her gaze.

"I came to be with you." he answered softly, offering her a gently smile.

"I...I.." she reluctantly moved away from him. "I don't want to be one of your playthings...one of those girls you have fun with and toss aside when you get bored. I'm not like that Logan."

"Mike." he stated.

"What?" she questioned, blinking at Logan.

"Call me Mike." he commanded softly.

"Mike..." she whispered, and turned, taking a few steps away towards the couch.

"Carolyn, come on. Will you at least hear me out before you make stupid assumptions?" he pleaded.

"I'm not just assuming...I've seen what you do with girls--" Barek started, but was abruptly cut off.

"I haven't dated anyone since we closed our first case together." he stated, moving so he was once more standing in front of her.

"Liar.." she muttered, not wanting to believe it.

Mike visibly winced at the word. He had been called a liar before, but to hear it coming from Barek, his Barek... hurt more than anything.

"Carolyn.." he whispered, sighing. "You have to believe me."

"Why should I?" she snapped, looking up to meet his gaze and instantly regretted snapping. The look in his eyes was enough to make her believe him.

"Because I love you." he stated suddenly.

"Do you even know what love is?" she asked.

"Yeah..well...I think I do." he started, frowning.

"It's not just about sex you know." she muttered, looking away.

"I know that!" he stated. "I'm not that stupid, give me some credit." he winced once more as he realized the pain he was feeling was coming through in how he spoke.

"You sure?" she muttered, looking up at him and blinked as he took a step towards her. She, in turn, took a step back. He stepped forward, she stepped back again and again until he had backed her up against the wall. Barek was frozen, her back pressed firmly against the wall while her partner stood a half an inch away.

His hands came to rest on either side of her head as his elbows bent, bringing his face close to her's.

"Mike..what are you do--" she was cut off as he pressed his lips against her's. She was surprised at first, who wouldn't be? But she relaxed and returned the kiss as warmth she hadn't really felt before spread through her body. A shiver ran down her spine as Logan brushed his tongue over her lower lip, pleading for entrance.

Opening her mouth, she allowed Logan's tongue to slip in and explore, before meeting with her's. This kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before. He was tender...gentle...and it made her all warm and relaxed. When he broke the kiss, she whimpered, eyes opening as she gazed up into Mike Logan's bright green eyes.

"Hey there." he greeted softly, smiling.

"H..h..hi." she answered.

"Do you believe me now? At least..partially?" he inquired.

"Yeah, yeah I do." she replied before looking away. "But..." Logan put a finger to her lips, smiling.

"Believe me, you aren't anything like the other girls I've dated, and you'll never be like them." he whispered softly into her ear, nuzzling her neck.

"Promise?" she murmured weakly, and sighed softly as Mike embraced her, holding her close as his fingers slid through her soft hair.

"I promise." he answered, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"There!" Mike Logan stated triumphantly as he looked around the living room of his partner's apartment. He had put lights up, and gone out to get a small plastic Christmas tree for the corner. "I must say, it looks a lot better than befo--ow!" he whined as Barek gently punched him in the side. 

"What? Don't you like it?" he inquired.

"Mm..nope, don't like it." she replied, and smiled slightly when he frowned. "I love it."

That statement brought a smile to Mike's face as he stepped closer to his partner. "Look over at the clock." he stated. His partner did so, blinking as she realized the clock was about to strike 12 in the morning. It was almost Christmas. The day had certainly gone quickly.

"Now look up." he commanded, smiling as Carolyn tilted her head back, leaving a good part of her neck exposed. Mike leaned forward and kissed it, nibbling gently which caused Barek to squeak in surprise.

"Logan.." she muttered fondly, and then came to realize they were under mistletoe that Mike had put up without her knowledge.

"Merry Christmas Carolyn." he whispered and pressed his lips to her's. The clock struck 12, and Barek happily kissed back. When they broke apart, Mike pressed his forehead to his partner's, smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mike..." she whispered gently. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Stop me now before my head explodes! I should be in bed, but I just couldn't get to sleep without writing this. I wrote this on Thursday, but decided not to post it up till Christmas eve. Here is my REAL Christmas present to all of you, and I must say I really enjoyed writing this. Logan and Barek are such fun characters and do so well together. 

I hope all of you liked it. I put in a little tension, and then fluff, so it should make most people happy. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight.


End file.
